


Team Building

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Found Family, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra, M/M, SHIELD Academy Era, Truth or Dare, or slightly thereafter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: They were not sure what caused the blackout but the hotel was in lockdown and the beer was getting dangerously warm. Phil, true to form, had a suggestion. Team building. Maybe. Either way, it was going to be interesting.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/154657.html) on DW. Tropes: Chosen family and Truth or Dare

Nick couldn’t quite stifle the laugh that left him as the group stared slack-jawed at Phil. He wasn’t sure what the other man had been expecting. Their little circle wasn’t exactly the types to do… well, he wasn’t sure he’d call this particular suggestion normal but it was closer than most of them got most of the time.

The thing was, he couldn’t really come up with any better ways to kill time. He wasn’t sure there was going to be any major discoveries. Truth or Dare with a bunch of secret agents seemed counterproductive and they all knew enough about each other that the shocking stuff probably wouldn’t be shocking. But the power was still out. They were still stuck in the dark building with a couple cases of beer and some jerky for the foreseeable future, so… why the hell not?

He gave voice to that last bit to the shock of their other companions. If that hadn’t made it worth it, the smile on Phil’s face did. “What?” He smirked into his beer bottle. “If you’ve got a better idea, I’m all ears.”

He knew Garrett was going to be the dissenter. Melinda’s smirk matched his own already which didn’t bode well for anybody. No doubt the list of wild things she was ready to dare them to do was already forming. He as mildly concerned. So much so that he barely heard most of complaining. “—bunch of teenaged girls with crushes!”

“Well I was. Not that long ago.” Melinda smiled and took another sip of her beer. She let out a long suffering sigh that Nick recognized as her Phil-suggested-something-ridiculous-but-it’ll-be-fun-to-watch-it-play-out sigh and she nodded. “Okay. I’m in.” She smirked at Phil, whose smile only grew wider. “You’re such a nerd.”

Phil looked like he was going to protest but he thought better of it. He shrugged, playing with the bottle cap beside him. “I still haven’t heard any better suggestions.”

Nick looked at the bunch of them. At most they’d spent a couple years as a team. The new kid, Sitwell—who Nick didn’t blame at all for going out to ‘check the perimeter’ when this all started—was fitting in well too and climbing fast. Director Carter had told him she thought this group could be the future of SHIELD. Nick saw them more as a future with more than SHIELD in it. 

“What the matter John?” Nick finally spoke again. “Scared?” There was no way that wasn’t going to work. If there was one thing John Garrett would never do, it was back away from a dare. Explicit or implied.

“It’s stupid.”

“I thought you liked telling stories.” Phil had gotten his stride back and was taking a sip of his beer. They were going to get through most of it before it got warm at this rate. That was probably for the best. It wasn’t that good cold so it’d be awful warm.

John grumbled something about not having anything better to do. “So who wants to go first?”

The silence was thick.

Nick let out a sigh, taking a good long drip from the bottle in his hand. “Alright. Lay it on me. What have you got for me?”

Melinda nearly laughed. “Alright. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

There was that smirk again and he suddenly regretted his choice. But he didn’t want to get up and he didn’t think anybody would go for blood right out the gate.

He was wrong.

“Ever think about anyone on the team while masturbating?” 

Shit.

She was so matter of fact about it and it took everything in him to maintain his cool. He couldn’t help but notice the faint choking sound next to him. 

He reached over, slapping Phil on the back to get the beer dislodged and he smiled. “Everybody but Garrett.”

“Hey!”

“What? It’s truth. I’m not going to lie about that.” He drank again. “Jesus, John. Have some integrity.”

It was a good way to cover what his brain had spit out at him about the man next to him. He’d felt back about being that attractive to someone who was under his command. He was glad when they got on a more even footing and had become friends and more but… he wasn’t quite ready to tell Phil about that. He would. He kept telling himself that. He really would. Someday. Soon. Really.  
“Alright, John. Since you’re full of opinions tonight. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
That was just too easy. He glanced around the room, eyes falling on the fire escape. “Climb to the top and back.”  
“Its pitch black out there!”

“Yes it is.”

“And raining.”

“Mhmm.”

“That’s fucking nuts!”

“Are you refusing the dare?” Nick glanced over at Melinda who was again smirking into her beer. Phil was less subtle and keeping back a laugh.

John muttered and got to his feet. “Don’t drink my fucking beer.” He muttered as he climbed out the window and started up the side of the building.

“Bought us some quiet huh?” Melinda said softly.

Nick nodded. “Which means it’s Phil’s turn til he gets back. Or falls.”

Phil took a drink. A long one, as if he was working up the courage to do something ill-advised. Which was ridiculous because the idiot did stupid shit all the time without flinching. Nick knew that. Hell, Nick was usually right there with him. “Okay…” he dragged the word out, glancing at Melinda. “Nick?”

“Me again?”

“Yeah. Truth or Dare?”

“Well I don’t want to climb up the side of a building but I’ll risk it. Dare.”

Phil’s eyes went wide again. Just a little. Just enough to tell Nick that he hadn’t really through this through. Or maybe he had and he just hadn’t expected Nick to play along. Melinda’s smirk had morphed a little. It was something more… encouraging. Nick wasn’t sure that was better. 

“Go on, Coulson.” She said almost entirely into her bottle. “Take a shot.”

Nick stayed quiet, getting the distinct feeling that he was missing something. It all sort of slipped into place when Phil looked over at him again.

“Kiss me…”

Nick’s brain stalled. Completely. It was rare that something threw him off but those two words. “What?”

“Kiss me?” It seemed like Phil’s confidence was disappearing with every passing second. He licked his lips again and Nick found himself watching intently. Before he’d really processed the choice, he reached out, pulling Phil close and kissing him. He started slow. Giving Phil every chance to pull back and change his mind.

A moment later he knew how unnecessary that was as Phil pressed close, practically crawling into Nick’s lap. He struggled to put his beer bottle down without spilling before he wrapped his arms around Phil and nipped at his bottom lip.

He heard Melinda chuckle. “About damn time.” She got up, going to check on Sitwell and maybe see if they couldn’t get ahold of Hand and… whatever the other new girl’s name was in Ops. He liked her but with Phil pressed close, her name escaped him.

“Should have done this a long time ago.” Nick murmured against Phil’s lips when they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

“You could have.”

“I was your CO. No I couldn’t.”

“Still should have.”

“Mhmm.” Nick smiled before kissing him again. They could talk about it later. Whatever it was exactly. He had a feeling Melinda knew what it was. She was good like that. Even if they were too stubborn and stupid to figure it out themselves most of the time.

The sound of Garrett’s shock and the ping of him falling back onto the metal of the fire escape in surprise destroyed the moment unfortunately. Melinda and Sitwell came in, Sitwell ready for a fight, Melinda covering up a small laugh. John’s voice filled the room. “What the fuck?”

“You missed a round.” Phil smiled, resting his forehead on Nick’s.

“No shit. But what. The. Fuck?”

“We’ll explain it to you when you’re older, Garrett.” Melinda smirked and sat back down. “I talked Jasper into joining.”

Sitwell smiled and sat down, opening the beer Phil passed him. “So… any special rules?”

“Nope.” Phil smirked, not getting out of Nick’s lap or getting too far away from him. Clearly they were going to have to talk this out but for the moment, Nick was just going to enjoy it. And the time with Mel. And Sitwell, who it seemed was far more comfortable with them now than he had been before. Another conversation for when they got back, probably. And maybe even Garrett, in a way. “So Jasper…” Phil took another drink and Sitwell mirrored the move. It was clearly going to be a long night. “Truth or dare?”


End file.
